Outside the BAU Walls
by RealMe07
Summary: Inside it's all work, outside it's all play. Any and Every member of the BAU will fall in love with another BAU member, whether they like it or not. ) / just a bunch of takes on BAU couples...each is a different story.
1. Pigs, Pooh, and Pacifiers, Oh my!

**A/N: This is a bunch of takes on any BAU couples. Hotch/Prentiss, Prentiss/Morgan, Reid/JJ, Garcia/Morgan, etc. Any requested couples, let me know! And vote for your favorite couple on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, though I wish I did. =(**

**All mistakes are mine.**

Pigs, Pooh, and Pacifiers, Oh My!

As Emily leafed through the racks of baby clothes on sale at Kohl's Derek attempted to figure out the baby registry a few yards away from her. He smacked the bordering table which the keyboard lay atop and cursed under this breath, causing Emily to glance up quickly from her dilemma about which footy pajama was cuter.

Quickly walking over to her husband she mumbled under her breath so no one could hear with obvious anger in her tone. "Derek!" He turned to face his angry wife who was standing right next to him. "I don't want to get a restraining order from every Kohl's in Virginia and you don't want to be divorced after only a month of marriage so STOP IT!"

After tsking her newly wedded husband, Emily bumped her husband's hip with her own and took control of the mouse. "You go over there," Emily pointed to the racks of baby clothes where she was previously at. "And look for something cute that Ashley would like that fits either boy _or _girl while I find the baby shower list."

Morgan took one look at the baby section and then looked disbelievingly at his dark haired wife while placing his hands firmly on his hips.

"You really expect me to look through the baby section?"

"Well why not?" Emily copied his pose by also placing her hands on her hips. "I mean you're Ashley's and Reid's friend, so why not?"

"Well for starters, I'm a 6 foot guy with black shades on and a leather jacket who carries a gun and kicks unsub ass all day long. I think I'd scare any babies or Grandmas in that section and make any pregnant woman's water break!"

Emily let her right hand apply a forced amount of pressure to just below his left shoulder. "Ow! Damn woman, what was that for?"

"For being a pig. Now go!"

Emily pushed Derek into the aisle full of baby clothes where he tried his best to look cool. For a while he just stood there, shocked. Emily stood with her back to him, searching for Ashley's gift registry and finally came across it. She waited patiently for it to print and then grasped the two full pages of requested items in her hands secured by thin black gloves. She smiled as he looked at the baby blankets and pacifiers. He picked up a pacifier with big red lips and ugly teeth showing. He turned to face her.

"What about this?" He smirked sarcastically with a smile and a knowing brain. Emily smacked his arm once again and kissed his cheek. She held up a baby blanket with Winnie the Pooh on it and placed it in the cart.

"They _asked _for this, smart ass." She replied, smirking back.

As Emily returned to her list, Derek sneaked the pacifier in the cart. Heck to profiling. He could get away with this one thing.

As they entered their black SUV Emily finally noticed the pacifier in the plastic grey bag.

"You, jerk! I can't believe I didn't notice this…" Emily scolded Morgan. "We're returning this!" She stated firmly, not taking no for an answer.

Derek swiveled and maneuvered his way out of the parking lot, crammed with cars and pedestrians.

"Not if I do the wrapping." He winked playfully.


	2. Red

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Red

Derek Morgan sat down in his chair. He had paperwork and a lot of doors to bust down today. As he made a mental list of his to-dos, Penelope walked by, the scent of Berries and Vanilla lingering throughout his nostrils. He saw her dressed in bright colors as usual, for the team didn't expect anything less. She had high heels on and her lips were painted a bright pink.

Then he got to her hair.

He frowned and turned his chair to begin his long day. But she stuck. The thought of her new hair stuck. He went through many pages of paperwork and at least four possible cases, even training for new BAU members and interns, but couldn't get her out of his mind.

Red.

Red reminded him of the red ketchup stain from his first stadium hotdog that landed on his autographed Cubs jersey.

Red reminded him of the red pickup truck he crashed with his new license when he was 16.

Red reminded him of his father's blood that was shed in front of him at a young age, the blood of a still fighting hero and father.

He had always hated red.

Morgan's thoughts were interrupted by JJ who distracted him by the news of a new case. The team gathered in the BAU meeting room. Garcia was the last to enter, everyone commenting on her new hair. She sat down beside him, confused.

"Hey Hot Stuff, do you like my new hair? Because you haven't said anything yet but you've been looking at me all day long." Garcia said with a nervous look on her face.

Derek thought for a moment. He heated red, but she had red hair now. But he still hated red, didn't he?

He shook his head. "No Babygirl, I love it."

Garcia smiled, feeling satisfied that the one person she loved the most approved of her change.

Thinking yet again, Derek realized he loved red. Because it reminded him of her.


	3. Don't Take the Girl

**A/N: This is a requested Emily/Hotch chapter. I was inspired to write this as I was listening to 'Don't Take the Girl' by Tim McGraw. The second verse is posted down below. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Time McGraw and whoever wrote this amazing song, and I don't own Criminal Minds…*sighs***

Don't Take the Girl

'_Same old boy, same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road._

_He held her tight and kissed her lips in_

_Front of the picture show._

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to,_

_There won't be any harm" _

_And Johnny said "Take my money,_

_Take my wallet,_

_Take my credit cards._

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl,_

_But please don't take the girl."'_

"That was sweet!" Emily argued with her date as they left the movie theater. She took the arm he offered and looped her to him in one slick move. They casually picked up the empty popcorn bucket and the drink they shared and threw them into the trash can.

"It was cheesy…" Hotch replied. Emily melted when he shot her one of his dimples. She felt weak in the knees and leaned against the wall for support.

The cool fall breeze hit her face as Emily and Hotch stepped outside of the theatre and began walking to Hotch's car. She squinted so her eyes wouldn't tear up against the coolness of the crisp air.

"You said I could pick the movie, your fault mister."

"I didn't think you'd pick a chick flick…" Hotch was interrupted by an arm hitting his chest hard. "Ow!" He cried out, trying to act hurt where in reality, he could only think she had another reason for being adorable. He dug around in his pocket to find his keys. Finally coming upon them, he picked out the one for his black SUV from work and pushed the unlock button.

"One, it was a romantic comedy, two, I find the term 'chick flick' sexist and rude, and three…" Emily's voice trailed off as she looked at something or someone behind Hotch.

She looked like a deer in headlights. Really bright headlights.

Suddenly Hotch felt a force hit against his head, and fell to the ground he gripped his head and slowly looked up. He saw a man in a black face mask and leather jacket hold a gun to Emily's head. She was biting her lip, obviously scared. This caused Hotch to quickly stand up. Why was he even scared? They were FBI agents for God's sake!

"If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm." The man said calmly, yet seemingly anxious to make a mad dash for the door. His voice was husky and thick. Hotch could tell he was a smoker from where he was standing…and a heavy one too! He smelt of smoke and scotch. Even though he was wearing black, the dirt showed up all over his clothing.

"Okay, okay…what do you want?" Hotch asked, straightening himself up, becoming brave.

"The girl. And you're going to give her to me." He moved his hand which was keeping Emily from leaving his grip and motioned to the gun that was to her head.

"No…"

"Excuse me? NO?! Do you want me to kill her and you, too?" The man looked in awe at Hotch. Hotch knew what to do.

Stall him.

"You can do anything you want to me or have anything from us, as long as you don't take the girl." He said calmly with his hands out, showing surrender.

The man looked at him curiously. Hotch decided to show him what he could offer.

"Please…take my wallet, credit cards…my cell phone-the iPhone 5" He emptied his pockets, proving his point. "…here's the watch that my Grandpa gave me it must be worth a million bucks it's so old…here's my car keys…uh…I think that's all I have."

A gunshot rang throughout the parking garage. He had shot the gun into the air, proving his impatience and anger.

Emily slowly opened her eyes, feeling safe again, as she heard police sirens and the crunch of gravel coming toward her. The man dropped the gun and ran as fast as he could away from the scene.

Emily ran into Hotch's arms, feeling as if nothing had happened, safe, loved, wanted. It's all she'd ever needed!

The team pulled up with their guns up and slowly put it down seeing the two cuddling in the middle of a crime scene.

"How'd you know we were here?" Hotch asked, not taking his eyes off Emily.

"We knew something was up after you two wouldn't pick up your phones, answer our texts or our e-mails, and you didn't show up when Garcia said we had a new case."

"So…I sort of remembered the chip I put in your phones so that whenever there's a bad case where we can't find you, we can find your phones instead and follow from there. So I came here thinking you were in trouble…"

"Actually someone did just try to jump us…Hotch stalled him, though." Emily replied as she turned to face her team with Hotch's arm securely around her waist.

"Oh, Hun!" Garcia ran and hugged them both with her famous bear hug.

Morgan and Rossi found the gun on the floor which the unsub had left and decided to swab for DNA.

"We'll call you once we get a match." Morgan said as him and Rossi got in the car and drove to give the gun and sample to the lab.

"Have fun you two _lovebirds_." JJ teased as she also got in the car with Garcia who said, "I will get to be the maid of honor, right?"

Emily laughed. "We'll see. Penelope!"

Reid just stood confused. "What makes you guys think they're dating?"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Hop in the car, you not so smart genius."

"Actually, statistics show that if…"

Emily and Hotch could here Reid rambling as the car drove off to the BAU headquarters.

"And then there were two…" Emily said looking up at Hotch.

He secured his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sealing with a passionate kiss he added, "That's fine with me."

**A/N: That was a requested pair! I'm working on some more, so please be patient! =) Thanks for all the support and don't forget to review, request a pair, or vote for your fave BAU couple on my poll!**


End file.
